Dévotion
by Temperance18
Summary: Voyageant vers les Caraïbes, Helen Swann tente de trouver sa voie dans la vie tout en ayant l'approbation de son père. Pas facile quand ce dernier est à cheval sur les convenances alors que vos désirs personnels ne vont pas totalement dans le même sens. Mais peut-être qu'Elisabeth pourra lui donner un coup de main en même temps que James. Enfin, si les pirates ne s'en mêlent pas...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Alors voilà, je me lance dans une fiction sur PDC car je viens de me replonger dans les films que j'ai adoré une nouvelle fois. Cette fanfiction se situe quelques mois avant le premier film et déviera quelque peu de l'histoire principale (je vous laisse les surprises!). Elle aura comme héroïne principale Helen, mon personnage original. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ^-^

Chapitre 1: Une situation qui prend un tout autre tournant

_ C'est hors de question! vociféra une forte voix féminine dans le manoir londonien de la famille Swann . Je vous imaginais comme un homme d'honneur Clayton mais vous n'êtes qu'un porc! Je romps nos fiançailles.

_ Vous ne le pouvez pas! répliqua le dénommé Clayton avec un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. Seul votre père le peut, Helen.

_ Et vous pensez peut-être qu'il laissera un homme tel que vous m'épouser? hurla Helen. Vous passez tout votre temps à abuser de votre pouvoir sur les filles dans le besoin afin de satisfaire vos désirs répugnants. Je ne me lierais pas un homme tel que vous!

Helen Swann tourna le dos à son ex-fiancé afin de quitter la pièce quand celui-ci la prit violemment par le poignet.

_ Vous ne ferez certainement pas ça, insista Clayton.

_ Elle le fera et j'appuie sa décision, intervint une nouvelle voix masculine dans la pièce.

_ Père! s'exclama Helen en se dégageant de la poigne de Clayton.

L'officier Clayton avala difficilement sa salive quand il fit face à l'Amiral de la Royal Navy: Alexander Swann.

_ Vos petites affaires ont été mises à jour Clayton, dit Alexander en faisant signe à deux officiers de la police militaire d'entrer dans la pièce. Vous aurez des comptes à rendre à la justice. Vous êtes destitué de votre grade et j'annule vos fiançailles avec ma fille.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! vociféra Clayton. Ne me touchez pas! rajouta-t-il alors que les deux policiers l'empoignaient pour l'emmener. Vous me le paierez très cher!

Helen regarda Clayton être sortit de la pièce avant de se tourner vers son père.

_ Merci! lui dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

_ Mon rôle est de te protéger Helen, répondit l'Amiral.

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents et oubliant toute convenance alla se jeter dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci se retint de lui faire la moindre des remarques et profita de l'étreinte de sa fille.

_ Vous rentrez bien tôt pour une fois père, dit Helen en se dégageant des bras de son père.

_ Je reviens d'un entretien avec le ministre des affaires étrangères, répondit Alexander en prenant place sur un siège et en invitant sa fille à en faire de même. Je dois me rendre dans les Caraïbes afin d'évaluer nos forces maritimes car les pirates font de plus en plus souvent parler d'eux.

_ Les Caraïbes, répéta Helen. Mais c'est là que mon oncle...

_ En effet, la coupa son père. Weatherby est le gouverneur de Port Royal qui se situe aux Caraïbes. J'en profiterai pour aller lui rendre visite.

_ Emmenez-moi avec vous! demanda aussitôt Helen. Je serais plus qu'heureuse de revoir Elisabeth. Cela fait à présent plus de cinq ans que nous ne nous sommes plus vues.

_ Hors de question Helen, fit d'un ton catégorique Alexander. Naviguer sur les mers est très dangereux.

_ Mais je serais avec vous, insista Helen en appuyant sur la corde sensible. Ne puis-je rêver d'une meilleure protection? De plus, vous savez que je sais me défendre moi-même.

_ Là n'est pas la question, répliqua son père. Il est important que tu continues à chercher un bon parti car après tout tu es plus qu'en âge de te marier. Miss Clearther continuera à t'aider dans tes recherches et elle veillera sur toi.

_ Je vous rappelle que c'est elle qui nous a soumis personnellement Clayton, dit Helen entre ses dents. Et regardez où nous en sommes arrivés. Que se serait-il passé si vous étiez partit en mer un jour plutôt? Vous êtes mon père et c'est votre rôle de veiller personnellement sur moi et non pas en me déléguant à je ne sais quelle personne.

Alexander se passa les mains sur son visage et souffla un bon coup. Quand Helen n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait le don de dire les choses les plus gênantes à entendre. Non ce n'était pas une jeune fille pourrie gâtée qui faisait un scandale parce qu'elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle désirait. Elle savait simplement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle sans devoir demander l'avis des autres.

_ Très bien, céda Alexander pour le plus grand plaisir de Helen. Va donc faire préparer tes valises, nous partons demain à l'aube.

Pour ne pas excéder son père, Helen se comporta comme une jeune fille bien élevée et alla remercier son père tout en douceur avant de sortir de la pièce et de se sauter de joie derrière la porte.

_ Mademoiselle! fit une voix choquée lorsqu'Helen était en plein saut.

_ Miss Clearther, s'exclama Helen pas le moins du monde heureuse de revoir son ancienne conseillère.

_ Je pensais vous avoir fait comprendre à travers mon enseignement qu'il ne fallait pas se comporter ainsi, reprocha Miss Clearther. Vous avez l'air d'une jeune fille frivole.

_ Je n'ai plus besoin de rien venant de vous Miss, répliqua Helen. Votre jeune protégé Clayton vient d'être emmené par la police militaire. Il aura des comptes à rendre à la justice et si j'étais vous je ne traîneras pas pour le rejoindre.

Miss Clearther ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés alors qu'un valet venait la chercher pour l'informer que l'Amiral souhaitait s'entretenir dans les plus brefs délais.

Helen accorda à son ancienne conseillère un sourire plus que satisfait et partit à vive allure vers sa chambre. En chemin, elle s'arrêta brusquement devant la chambre de sa mère et posa une main attendrie sur la porte de la chambre. Voilà cinq ans que sa mère avait disparue alors qu'elle faisait une croisière le long des côtes britanniques afin de profiter de l'air frais marin. Le bateau sur lequel elle voguait avait complètement disparue de la surface de la terre. Son père avait remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver mais cela avait été peine perdue malgré le fait qu'il avait passé des mois et des mois en mer.

S'éloignant de la chambre de sa mère, Helen finit par arriver dans sa chambre et fit appeler sa gouvernante qui arriva quelques instants plus tard.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mademoiselle? demanda la gouvernante en s'inclinant poliment.

_ Hope, contesta Helen. Je t'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois de m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu es ma nourrice et ma seconde mère. Alors s'il-te-plaît, ignore le protocole et toutes règles de convenances lorsque nous sommes ensemble.

_ Bien Helen, dit Hope en se relevant en souriant. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider?

_ Je dois faire mes valises, commença à expliquer Helen alors que ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. J'accompagne père aux Caraïbes. Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Elisabeth.

_ Ciel, quel voyage! fit Hope en ne s'attendant pas à une telle nouvelle. Si je puis me permettre, êtes-vous certaine que c'est une bonne idée?

_ Père sera là, répondit Helen. Et nous naviguerons à bord d'un navire de la Royal Navi. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

_ Je ne pense vraiment pas que cela soit une bonne idée Helen, insista tout de même Hope. Je suis inquiète.

_ Et c'est pour cela que vous nous accompagnez Hope, dit Alexander qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de sa fille. Une fois que vous aurez préparé les valises d'Helen, j'aimerais que vous fassiez les vôtres le plus rapidement possible. Nous démarrerons à l'aube afin de rejoindre le port le plus rapidement possible.

_ Bien Monsieur, s'empressa de répondre la gouvernante en s'inclinant pour saluer Alexander.

_ Helen, dit ensuite l'Amiral. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes dans mon bureau. Il faut que nous discutions de deux ou trois petites choses tous les deux.

Helen inclina la tête en signe d'accord et suivit rapidement son père dans son bureau qui s'installa et lui fit face.

_ Je viens de renvoyer Miss Clearther comme tu devais t'en douter, dit Alexander. Mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes bien que cela ne signifie pas que je vais arrêter de te chercher un bon parti.

Helen se retint de soupirer lourdement devant l'insistance de son père.

_ Père, puis-je m'exprimer en toute franchise? demanda Helen.

_ Je t'en prie, répondit l'interrogé.

_ Vous devez savoir que le mariage n'est pas une priorité pour moi, argumenta Helen. Je viens de terminer mon apprentissage auprès du docteur Calvin. J'aimerais vraiment exercer ce métier sans aucune contrainte afin d'aider un maximum de personnes dans le besoin. Je pourrais me marier éventuellement dans quelques années.

Alexander soupira et scruta sa fille pendant de longues minutes avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

_ A mon tour de parler en toute franchise Helen, dit Alexander. Si je t'ai laissé en toute liberté suivre une formation en tant que médecin, c'est parce que je voyais bien que cela t'empêchait de sombrer dans la tristesse due à la disparition de ta mère. Et je te félicite d'avoir achevé ta formation. Mais je ne tolèrerais pas que tu manques à tes devoirs liés à ton statut social. Tu te marieras lorsque je t'aurais trouvé un bon parti.

Helen vit ses derniers espoirs s'évaporer en même temps que son père prononçait ses paroles qui semblaient décisives pour lui. Alors la jeune fille tente le tout pour le tout.

_ Nous pourrions peut-être trouvé un arrangement, père?

_ Je t'écoute, répondit malgré lui Alexander.

_ Je m'engage à me marier si j'estime le parti que vous me présenter est digne de moi.

_ Tu comptes donc te réserver la décision finale?

_ Oui et je compte aussi que vous me laissez exercer mon métier jusqu'à ce que je sois mariée.

L'Amiral resta silencieux un long moment avant de finalement donner son accord et de congédier sa fille qui ne traîna pas à quitter le bureau de son père craignant qu'il ne change sa décision dans les secondes qui suivent.

Helen retourna vers sa chambre ne croyant pas à la chance qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle avait l'opportunité de prouver à son père à quel point elle pouvait être compétente dans son domaine de prédilection; la médecine. Si elle arrivait à prouver sa valeur, il n'allait peut-être plus protester à l'avenir qu'elle exerce son métier.

Par contre, se posait encore et toujours le problème de son futur mariage avec un inconnu. Elle avait beau être contre cette idée, il fallait bien qu'elle s'y conforme un jour où l'autre alors autant commencer dès à présent. Elle espérait juste que l'homme à qui le destin allait décidé de la lier serait un homme d'honneur.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Voici le deuxième chapitre. On entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2: Un départ assez chaotique

Helen baillait longuement alors qu'elle attendait avec Hope qu'ils puissent embarquer sur le navire de la Royal Navy sensé les conduire tout droit aux Caraïbes . Ils s'étaient tous levés à l'aube avant de faire une longue route jusqu'au port où les attendait leur embarcation. Cependant, à leur arrivée celle-ci n'était toujours pas prête et le père d'Helen n'avait pas du tout apprécié le manque de zèle de ses hommes.

Il était en ce moment-même en train de passer ses nerfs sur un certain capitaine Beckett revenu quelques temps en Angleterre pour des raisons personnelles et qui partait reprendre son poste dans la compagnie des Indes orientales en profitant de leur voyage pour s'y rendre au plus vite.

_ Quel homme, murmurait Hope à côté d'Helen qui ne lâchait pas l'officier Beckett des yeux depuis bientôt quelques minutes.

Helen leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers elle.

_ Hope, dit-elle. Ne commence pas s'il-te-plaît.

_ Mais je n'ai strictement rien dit.

Helen allait à nouveau dire quelque chose mais son père arriva à ses côtés et lui fit signe de le suivre avec Hope.

_ Nous allons embarquer, lui dit Alexander. Comme le navire est assez petit, tu n'auras pas le choix de partager ta cabine avec Hope. Elle est juste à côté de la mienne donc tu devrais être assez tranquille tout le long du voyage. Est-ce que tous tes bagages ont été montés à bord?

Helen se tourna vers Hope dans le but d'avoir une réponse à la question que son père venait de poser mais la gouvernante était encore plongé dans la contemplation du Capitaine Beckett qui se dirigeait vers eux.

_ Hope! la réprimanda Helen.

_ Excusez-moi mademoiselle, s'empressa de répondre la concernée.

Alexander regarda avec curiosité sa fille réprimandé leur gouvernante pour une raison qui lui était inconnue jusqu'à ce qu'Helen soupire à l'arrivée du capitaine Beckett en faisant les gros yeux à Hope. Sa fille serait-elle intéressée par ce capitaine et tenterait-elle de lui cacher?

_ Alors, fit Helen. Peux-tu me dire si tous mes bagages ont été montés à bord du navire?

_ Ils l'ont été, répondit une voix masculine alors qu'Hope ouvrait seulement la bouche pour répondre à Helen.

Helen se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et lui fit un signe de tête afin de le saluer.

_ Capitaine Beckett, intervint Alexander. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma fille unique; Helen. Helen voici le capitaine Cutler Beckett.

Comme les bonnes manières le demandait, Helen tendis sa main gauche au capitaine Beckett qui s'abaissa pour lui faire un baisemain.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Swann, dit Beckett d'une voix mielleuse.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, fit Helen d'un ton neutre en reprenant rapidement sa main gauche alors que Beckett s'attardait beaucoup trop longtemps dessus.

_ Bien, intervint Alexander en voyant que sa fille n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'il l'espérait. Nous allons donc pouvoir embarquer. Allez préparer l'équipage, Capitaine.

_ A vos ordres Amiral, fit Beckett en se mettant au garde-à-vous et en allant vers le navire.

Alexander en fit de même et Hope le suivit rapidement. Helen allait également suivre le même chemin lorsque quelqu'un l'appela en criant son nom.

_ Mademoiselle Swann!

Helen se tourna aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix et fit face au docteur Calvin.

_ Enfin, je vous trouve! dit Calvin. Je n'ai appris la nouvelle de votre départ que très récemment alors je me venu au plus vite.

_ Docteur Calvin! fit Helen toute retournée. Que venez vous donc faire ici?

_ Vous avez été ma meilleure élève, Helen, répondit le docteur. Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas passer l'examen pour être reconnue officiellement médecin puisque vous êtes une femme mais je tenais absolument à vous offrir ceci.

Helen regarda le paquet que lui tendait son ancien professeur. C'était un paquet emballé dans du papier kraft assez grand. La jeune fille prit le paquet dans ses mains et ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir. Quand elle vit son contenu, Helen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_ Seigneur! fit-elle. Vous n'auriez pas dû, docteur Calvin.

_ C'était la moindre des choses mon enfant, répliqua Calvin. Portez le avec fierté et exercez votre métier aussi droitement que vous le pouvez.

Helen offrit son plus beau sourire au docteur Calvin et se retint juste à temps pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas, dit la jeune fille alors que son père l'appelait au loin en perdant clairement patience.

_ Au revoir, dit Helen en se dépêchant de rejoindre son père sur le navire.

_ Bonne chance Helen, fit le médecin en lui faisant signe de la main.

Helen monta rapidement à bord du navire et rejoignit son père qui se trouvait sur le pont tout en donnant des ordres à gauche à droite et que le capitaine Beckett supervisait le travail de ses hommes qui s'occupait de lever l'encre.

_ Puis-je savoir ce que contient ce paquet? demanda Alexander à sa fille en lançant un regard suspicieux à ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

_ Un présent, répondit Helen en serrant son paquet contre sa poitrine comme si son père allait subitement le lui arracher.

_ De quoi s'agit-il, Helen? insista l'Amiral.

_ Ce n'est vraiment rien, je vous assure! répondit Helen un peu trop précipitamment.

_ Un présent du docteur Calvin envers toi ne peut pas être anodin, insista un peu plus fort Alexander. Alors dernière fois que je me répète jeune fille, de quoi s'agit-il?!

_ Un habit de médecin, répondit à regret Helen en baissant les yeux et en serrant un peu plus fort son paquet contre sa poitrine.

La jeune fille s'attendait à subir une nouvelle leçon de morale mais elle fut sauvé par l'arrivée du capitaine Beckett qui venait solliciter son père pour diriger la navigation.

_ Nous reparlerons de tout cela un peu plus tard, fit Alexander d'un ton sans appel en suivant son subordonné.

Helen se détendit enfin lorsque son père s'éloigna et se rendit à sa cabine. Pour sa plus grande joie Hope n'y était pas et la jeune fille pu prendre possession d'une large mallette noire fermée à double tour. Helen sortit une longue chaîne du col de sa robe où pendait à son bout une clé de taille moyenne et s'en servit pour ouvrir sa mallette. A l'intérieur, tous les outils pour exercer la médecine.

Helen les effleura du bout des doigts et remercia le ciel que son père n'était pas au courant de leur existence. Cependant, elle se demanda ce qui se passera quand elle commencera à exercer la médecine de manière indépendante de son professeur. Elle espérait pouvoir garder son sang-froid et soigner ses patients dans toute sorte de conditions. Après tout, elle avait été formé à cela. Résignée, la jeune fille rangea tout son attirail de médecin et remit la clé autour de son cou.

Les semaines passèrent et la jeune fille passait donc le plus clair de son temps dans sa cabine à lire des livres de médecine qu'elle avait emmené en douce. Helen ne voyait plus vraiment grand monde. Son père était absorbé dans la direction de son navire assisté par le capitaine Beckett et Hope passait le plus clair de son temps sur le pont à vomir par-dessus la rambarde du bateau. La pauvre avait le mal de mer... Et la jeune fille n'aimait pas se mélanger aux soldats de son père pas spécialement habitué à naviguer avec des femmes à bord.

Plusieurs semaines étaient donc passés et le navire allait arrivé à destination dans deux jours. Pour fêter la fin de leur voyage, l'Amiral organisa un dîner bien copieux dans sa somptueuse cabine en compagnie du capitaine Beckett et de sa fille. Helen s'y rendit donc avec des pieds de plombs et ne pipa mot de toute la soirée. De toute façon, son père et Beckett faisait bien la conversation à eux tout seul. Et la jeune fille écouta donc d'une oreille distraite leur conversation sur les pirates tout en enregistrant ces informations dans un coin de sa tête.

Soudainement, le dîner fut interrompu lorsque le lieutenant Gillette vint ouvrir la porte de la cabine après avoir toqué avec un air embarrassé sur le visage.

_ Amiral, pourriez-vous venir? demanda le lieutenant. Nous avons aperçu quelque chose d'étrange à l'horizon et nous aimerions vous le montrer.

_ J'arrive tout de suite, répondit Alexander en se levant aussitôt suivit par le capitaine Beckett.

L'Amiral fit signe au capitaine de se rasseoir tout en lui disant:

_ Restez donc ici en compagnie d'Helen. Je ne serais pas long de toute façon.

Helen vit que ce dernier ordre ne sembla pas déplaire à Beckett et soupira intérieurement. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait coincée avec un capitaine certes pas détestable à regarder mais qui la mettait très fortement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il la regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance.

_ Vous êtes ravissante dans cette robe, dit aussitôt Beckett alors que l'Amiral fermait à peine la porte de sa cabine et en dévorant Helen du regard.

_ Merci, répondit la jeune fille sans aucune chaleur dans la voix.

Helen avait toujours été exaspéré des soit disant compliment sur sa beauté. Premièrement, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas belle car elle était plus que banal. On ne la remarquait que parce qu'elle était la fille de l'Amiral avec une énorme dot. Deuxièmement, elle n'aimait pas du tout que l'on parle de son physique.

_ Si vous saviez comme je regrette de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec vous Helen, continua Beckett. Nous aurions pu faire plus ample connaissance et vous auriez passé un voyage plus agréable.

Helen se retint de lui demander si ses chevilles n'étaient pas trop gonflées. Ce qu'il pouvait être présomptueux lorsqu'il s'y mettait celui-là!

_ Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Capitaine, répondit Helen en tentant de ne pas faire transparaître son exaspération dans le ton de sa voix. Mais j'ai passé un agréable voyage à ma manière.

_ Vous êtes restée enfermer durant plusieurs semaines, insista Beckett. Je suis certain que ce n'était pas si agréable que cela. Enfin, je vais remédier à cela très prochainement!

Helen sentit le coup fourré venir en sentant le trop grand enthousiasme de ce capitaine si présomptueux.

_ Votre père a accepté que je sois votre guide lorsque nous serons à Port Royal, expliqua Beckett. Je me chargerais de vous rendre la vie aussi agréable que possible.

Helen ignora délibérément le sous-entendu dans les dernières paroles du capitaine Beckett et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Le père d'Helen était revenu et ne semblait pas heureux le moins du monde.

_ Capitaine! rugit-il. Sur le pont et immédiatement!

Beckett ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça aussitôt exécuter l'ordre de son supérieur.

_ Que se passe-t-il? demanda aussitôt Helen en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise.

_ Des pirates, répondit Alexander.

Helen lança un regard à son père afin de demander plus d'informations et elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsque son père lui expliqua toute l'histoire.


	3. Chapter 3

Re-bonjour,

Deux chapitres en une journée, vous êtes gâtés ^-^ Ici, on est vraiment dans l'action...

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3: Un drôle de comité d'accueil

Tout en se précipitant vers sa cabine dans le but de se changer, Helen repensa aux dernières minutes qui venaient de se dérouler.

Flashback

__ Que se passe-t-il? demanda aussitôt Helen en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise._

__ Des pirates, répondit Alexander._

_Helen lança un regard à son père afin de demander plus d'informations et elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsque son père lui expliqua toute l'histoire._

_ Mes hommes ont aperçu à l'horizon un navire qui venait de sombrer, expliqua l'Amiral. Nous avons repêché un survivant gravement blessé et je pense qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. En fait, il s'agit d'un enfant. Et nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que les pirates sont toujours dans le secteur.

Fin du flashback

Helen entra rapidement dans sa cabine et déchira quasiment sa robe en l'enlevant afin de revêtir son habit de médecin. Elle prit ensuite sa mallette noire et l'ouvrit avant de sortir à nouveau de sa cabine. La jeune fille fut sur le pont du navire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et joua des coudes afin d'arriver aux côtés de l'enfant. Tout le monde était agglutiné autour du petit et Helen hurla pour leur dire de lui laisser de la place.

_ Que fais-tu? s'étonna son père alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à la regarder d'un air ahuri.

_ Je suis médecin et il est de ma responsabilité de soigner un blessé, répondit tout naturellement Helen. Vous me ferez part de vos remontrances plus tard mais maintenant laissez-moi le sauver!

Par la suite, Helen ne fit plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle car elle commença à examiner le petit garçon. Il avait un corps frêle et semblait aussi fragile qu'une poupée de chiffon. Ses cheveux noirs de jais dissimulaient difficilement un petit visage poupon. Le petit présentait quelques petites égratignures superficielles au visage et une large tâche de sang recouvrait sa chemise tâchée et déchirée. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus la jeune fille était que le petit garçon était inconscient et respirait à peine.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Helen déchira la chemise du petit et se mit à examiner sa blessure. Il avait été blessé par un coup de poignard et perdait encore abondamment son sang. Helen pris donc un linge propre et l'appuya sur la blessure avec force.

_ Il faut que j'arrête son saignement, dit-elle en se tournant vers son père qui la regardait toujours d'un air sidéré. Il est en train de faire une hémorragie interne et je dois rapidement le stabiliser. Je dois l'opérer mais je ne peux pas le faire ici. Dites à quelques uns de vos hommes de le transporter tout en douceur mais rapidement dans une des cabines du bateau.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Helen, son père ne se fit pas prier et le blessé fut rapidement emmené par quelques soldats pendant que la jeune fille continuait à appuyer sur la blessure de son patient.

_ Hope! cria Helen. Prend ma mallette et apporte-la moi rapidement.

La gouvernante s'exécuta aussitôt et suivit le cortège jusqu'à une cabine se trouvant au fond du couloir principal. Helen donna rapidement ses ordres.

_ Dégagez la table! criait-elle. Posez un drap propre dessus et allonger le patient doucement. DOUCEMENT, j'ai dit! Sortez maintenant! Hope, tu restes avec moi. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour continuer à appuyer sur la blessure. Vous! continua Helen en s'adressant à un soldat qui était resté malgré ses ordres dans la pièce. Amenez une bassine remplie d'eau. Dépêchez-vous!

Hope prit la relève d'Helen et cette dernière pu libérer ces deux mains alors que le soldat ramenait la bassine d'eau. La jeune fille lava ses mains et prit possession de ses ustensiles après avoir mis ses lunettes.

_ Bien, dit-elle. C'est partit!

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Helen procéda à une opération afin de colmater la blessure interne du petit et ainsi d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle s'occupa de recoudre le petit, sous le regard dégoûté d'Hope qui restait à ses côtés malgré tout, et s'occupa de bander la blessure. Elle examina ensuite les signes vitaux du petit et pu constater avec bonheur qu'il s'était stabilisé.

_ Parfait, dit la jeune fille en lavant encore une fois ses mains pleine de sang dans la bassine. Il est tiré d'affaire. Il faut juste attendre qu'il revienne à lui. Hope, va avertir mon père et demande des nouvelles de notre situation.

La gouvernante s'exécuta et Helen se retrouva seule avec l'enfant. La jeune fille frotta son front en sueur et enleva ses lunettes afin de les nettoyer. Sa première opération en solo avait été une réussite et elle avait sauvé un petit garçon. Que demander de mieux?

Helen rangeait ses lunettes dans sa mallette avec ses ustensiles après les avoir nettoyer et s'approcha de son petit patient qui étonnement remuait déjà légèrement. La jeune fille le vit papillonner des yeux et les ouvrir au bout d'un petit moment.

_ Bonjour toi, dit-elle en parlant d'une petite voix douce.

_ J'ai soif, dit le petit garçon en voulant se lever.

_ Ne bouge pas, dit Helen en amenant un verre d'eau qu'elle venait de remplir à partir d'une carafe au petit garçon. Je viens seulement de refermer ta plaie et il va falloir du temps pour que ton corps se remette d'une telle blessure.

_ Où suis-je? demanda le petit garçon après avoir vidé son verre d'eau d'une traite.

_ A bord d'un bateau de la Royal Navi, répondit Helen. Nous t'avons repêché en mer il y a environ trois heures. Le bateau sur lequel tu te trouvais a été attaqué par des pirates. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens?

Le petit garçon resta silencieux pendant un petit moment avant de lancer un regard horrifié à Helen.

_ Oui, répondit le jeune garçon. Ils étaient venu pour me tuer.

Helen posa sa main sur celle du petit quand elle vit qu'il commençait à trembler. Alors la jeune fille décida de parler d'autre chose afin de changer les idées du petit garçon.

_ Au fait, dit-elle en attirant ainsi la totale attention du petit garçon. Je m'appelle Helen Swann.

Le petit garçon lui sourit et lui répondit:

_ Edmund Spa...

Le petit garçon n'eut pas le temps de finir de se présenter car le bateau fut secoué violemment et il serait tombé de la table si Helen ne l'aurait pas retenu.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! demanda le jeune garçon en commençant à paniquer.

_ Sûrement une grosse vague qui a secoué le bateau, dit Helen pour calmer l'angoisse du petit garçon et pour se rassurer elle-même car elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

La jeune fille se précipita vers la porte de la cabine et l'ouvrit de quelques centimètres. Au dehors, elle entendit des bruits de lutte et elle commença à sérieusement paniquer. Elle ouvrit un peu plus grand la porte pour tenter de voir quelque chose mais c'était une mauvaise idée car elle fit face à un homme vraiment très peu recommandable.

_ Toc, toc! dit-il d'un ton ironique en la repoussant violemment dans la pièce et en défonçant totalement la porte de la cabine. Je viens finir ce que j'ai raté tout à l'heure.

Helen vit l'homme sortir un sabre et se précipiter vers Edmund. Le petit garçon hurla de peur et Helen se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que le sabre du pirate s'enfonçait dans la table en bois qui avait servit de table d'opération juste un peu avant. La jeune fille se précipita dans le couloir en portant Edmund dans ses bras afin d'échapper au pirate.

Helen courait à en perdre haleine et cherchait désespérément un endroit où se dissimuler alors que le pirate la poursuivait en la traitant de tous les noms. La jeune fille s'engouffra soudainement dans un petit escalier qui menait aux cales du bateau et trouva rapidement un petit coin qui pourrait servir de bonne cachette. Malheureusement, l'espace n'était pas assez grand pour la dissimuler elle et Edmund. La jeune fille y déposa donc rapidement le garçon et commença à s'éloigner.

_ Reste là et ne fait pas de bruit, dit-elle alors qu'Edmund lui lançait un regard terrifié. Je reviens tout à l'heure.

Helen s'éloigna dans les cales le plus loin possible de là où était Edmund et elle entendit bientôt des bruits de pas. Signe qu'une ou deux personnes l'avaient rejointes dans les cales du bateau. Amis ou ennemis? Telle était la question...

_ Capitaine Barbossa, dit une voix qu'elle connaissait comme celle du pirate qui l'avait agressé quelques instants auparavant. Je l'ai vu s'engouffrer ici avec le petit garçon alors je suis venu vous chercher directement. Elle est prise au piège comme un rat avec le gamin. Ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper.

_ Je l'espère pour toi, dit une autre voix beaucoup plus grave et terrifiante qui glaça Helen de la tête au pied.

Effectivement, il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'amis. La jeune fille cherchait désespérément une cachette mais n'en trouva aucune. Et malheureusement pour elle, elle se fit rapidement remarqué par les pirates et pire encore elle était coincée. Elle vit donc les pirates se diriger vers elle avec un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres.

_ Tiens, tiens, disait celui qui répondait au nom de Barbossa. C'est toi la petite pimbêche qui a caché le sale morveux. Maintenant, assez joué et dit-moi où il est sinon je vais vite abîmé ton petit minois.

Helen était morte de peur mais tentait de faire son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Elle ne répondit donc rien aux pirates par crainte que sa peur ne transparaisse dans sa voix.

_ Tu as perdu ta langue?! continua Barbossa en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui tirant les cheveux.

_ Aïe, fit Helen en crevant de mal.

_ Je vois que tu sais parler c'est bien, dit Barbossa en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en ayant un instant de recul pendant un moment.

_ Haha, capitaine! dit soudainement l'autre pirate en rigolant salement. Elle ressemble à l'ancienne catin de Sparrow! Comment elle s'appelait déjà?

_ Haley, répondit Barbossa alors qu'Helen se mit soudainement à gigoter. Apparemment tu la connais, petite garce!

Helen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Haley était sa mère... Comment cela se faisait-il que les pirates la connaissaient? Et qu'était le lien de sa mère avec ces pirates. L'un d'entre eux avait parlé de catin. Sa mère n'aurait quand même pas...

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de terminer le cheminement de ses pensées car le dénommé Barbossa l'avait hissé sur ses épaules et l'emmenait vers la sortie des cales suivit par son subordonné.

_ Tant pis! disait le capitaine des pirates. J'aurais tout le temps de te cuisiner lorsque nous serons à bord de mon bateau.

La jeune fille commença à gigoter et à hurler. Hors de question qu'elle se laisse enlever les bras croisés. Bientôt Helen fut sur le pont et pu voir qu'un grand nombre de soldats de la Royal Navy était allongés au sol. Blessés graves, blessés légers... La jeune fille n'arrivait même plus à les compter. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que son père et ses hommes commençaient à repousser les pirates et que c'était pour cela, semble-t-il, que Barbossa comptait lever l'encre rapidement. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse enlever par ces fichus pirates.

_ Père! hurla Helen de toutes ses forces. Père! Il m'enlève!

L'Amiral entendit les hurlements de sa fille et elle vit une peur sans nom dans son regard lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux.


End file.
